


Bloody Kisses

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [3]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sparring match turns a little passionate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Kisses

Bog snarled as he twisted his staff around to block a low stab from Marianne. He knocked her blade wide, throwing her off balance for a moment, but she took to the air to avoid his next swing. Bog followed her, leaning back as she tried for another stab, just missing his chin. He flew against the wall staying close as she spun around midair and then quickly backed away as his staff came within inches of her face. She flew back in a graceful circle which forced Bog to have to push away from the wall in order to keep an eye on her. He turned just as Marianne sped up and struck the bottom of his staff hard enough that he almost dropped it, but then flew in close and elbowed him. She meant to just hit his shoulder plate, but he shifted position which shifted her aim so that her elbow met his mouth with a rather loud snap of elbow against teeth. His lip split painfully against his sharp teeth. 

Bog gasped at the sudden shock of pain from his bottom lip being split. His automatic response was to flip his staff around. Marianne let out a yelp of surprise when she realized she hit him in the face, but at that same instant his staff came around. Marianne moved one way and the staff another, Bog tried to pull his blow at the last second, because in that split second he realized it was going to hit her. She jerked back, but not before the tip struck her in the face. The staff just scraped her cheek, but smacked her upper lip against her own teeth. 

Marianne hissed at the sharp pain as both of them stopped their sparring to slowly lower to the ground. Bog touched his mouth; the tips of his claws came away smeared with blood at the same moment that Marianne touched her own lips, her fingertips also covered in blood. They looked across at one another, brown eyes locked with blue. They both smiled with blood stained teeth at one another. The next moment they each dropped their weapons to the floor with a loud clatter to fly into each others arms. Bog lifted her up so that her feet did not touch the ground, his mouth hungrily covered hers as he pressed her body against his, large hands moving down to grip her rear and pull her closer. Marianne wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She returned the kiss, her tongue slipping over his lips to taste Bog's blood in her mouth. Bog groaned, her blood on his lips, her tongue in his mouth. Sparring was completely forgotten as he carried her over to the wall, sliding down on his knees as they both sucked and licked at bloody lips with wet tongues, grinning as they did so.


End file.
